Midnight Run
by SkyCullen
Summary: Something bad is happening to Yuuki, she's been having strange dreams and hearing voices. Yuuki will meet people, but when she meets the twins she has no chioce but to make a decision that will change her life forever. This is my 1st story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's so cold, so white. What is this, is it snow? But snow isn't red.

Why is there blood on my hands, who's blood is it? Yet tears rush down my face. Who's there? come out! Who's there?

"Yuuki it's been a long time, how have you been, ah Yuuki beautiful as ever", a dark shadow, but who is it. "Who are you, show yourself now", I yelled at them.

"Now, now Yuuki don't be mean, after all we are best friends",

This voice who are you, what do you want? Tears, tears and more tears run down my face. I start to run, breathing fast. "Yuuki, ah, how come your running? Come back Yuuki", I could hear it laughing, this person, this thing. Blood everywhere I can't escape it, help me, please help me.

Snowy white pure snow, everywhere, no house, no trees, just in the middle of no where. Help me, help me please. Save me. Come and take me away.

"Yuuki, Yuuki, wake up", a voice but who's voice. I don't want to open my eyes.

"Yuuki, why are you crying,...Yuuki please wake up", the voice I recognize it. Yori, yes Yori. Her voice sounds alarmed I should wake up.

"Yori", I whispered.

"Yuuki, are you okay, why are you crying", her questions I should answer.

"I had a bad dream...sorry".

"Why are you telling me sorry, I'm just glad your okay", she sighed.

Where was I? Blood that's strange. My nightmare, I never seen that place before… And who was that person? Maybe I shouldn't think about this.

"Yuuki are you okay", Zero was standing near me.

"Yes, just a little tired", I faked a laugh.

"Okay, if you say so, but you look and little strange today, scared somehow", Zero could always tell when something was wrong with me.

"Okay class open to page 51", Mr. Hath said. _"What is in a name that which we call a rose by an other name should smell so sweet", _I could hear Mr. Hath reading, but I was lost in thought. My hand was under my chin and I turned my face to look out the window. Roses, blue roses, so beautiful.

There were blue roses laying on the ground outside near a tree. "So oddly placed", I whispered and laughed. _"Yuuki, oh dearest Yuuki". _That voice, someone laughing.

_"Yuuki, oh my Yuuki, come out and play with me",_ that voice again.

_"Oh, let's play Bloody Mary, Yuuki" ,_stop, stop.

"STOP".

"What are you doing Miss Cross", I didn't realize that I was in standing up with my hands over my ears.

"Well Miss Cross I'm waiting for your answer", the other kids in class just laughed, but Zero looked at me strangely. I was breathing hard and could feel my eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hath", I looked at him embarrassed for the most part. "May I go to the rest room?"

"Fine, you can go, but I would like to see you after class", oh great I'm in trouble now.

I walked down the hall way silently. The sun light glowed as I passed each window.

"Those roses, they're still there". I stopped for a moment looking out through the window, once again completely lost in thought.

_"Oh, Yuuki come out, come out where ever you are", _I froze, the voice again. I started to shiver and could feel my eyes widen in fear.

"Who are you?" my voice was weak and I was frightened. _"Your best friend, and now I found you, here I come you better run Yuuki",_ I ran, no I sprinted. My breathe hard, the windows were like pictures that were on a screen.

_"Yuuki, Yuuki has come to play, here I come in faster pace"_ laughing, giggling, I can't escape. I dashed into a room and hid under the teachers desk.

_"Lost little kitty, lost little kitty, where are you lost little kitty, oh lost little kitty,oh lost little kitty", _it was singing, outside the class room, repeating the words over and over again. The voice stopped. I got up and went to take a peek outside. There was no one there.' Was it safe, I better run now'. I ran out of the of the class room and faster, faster I ran down the long white hall way with windows allowing the light to seek through.

_"Oh where oh where has my little kitty gone, oh where, oh where have you gone",_ the voice was now closer. I started to panic and when I turned the corner I literally ran right into Kaname.

"Yuuki, Yuuki", he called, but I was lost.

"K-Kaname it's you... oh s-sorry about that", I was trying to calm myself down, I was safe for now.

_"Don't worry Yuuki, we'll play again very soon",_ it just laughed and went silent. I froze under Kaname arms, I could hear him calling my name and shaking me just a little bit.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry I was lost in thought", I laughed. His face looked worried , but still warm. "You look pale Yuuki are you okay?", I just smiled at him once more before I passed out in his warm arms seeing his face before my eyes shut.

_" Come out where ever you are, Midnight Run"_ that voice no, stop, please, but that was the last thing I would hear other than Kaname's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Run**

**Lovers Twain**

**By: Sky Cullen**

**this is the second chapter to The beginnings of the voice, I hope you really like it, this is my first time publishing my work, If you have any opinions please email me and tell me, I could use the help. Please enjoy, more things will start to happen, just hang on, if you need any info or background on story email me as well.**

**thank you and bye, oh and special thanks to ** SilverSickle, thak you for helping me soooooooooo much.

_"Where am I...oh, that's right, I;m in the Endless garden of Len", I stood in the middle of a path with patches of flowers surrounding me on both sides. _

_"I have to find a blue rose, because I promised her I would", I smiled at the thought. _

_"Now where could it be?" I looked around and saw nothing but flowers. I started to run, but it was hard in a long white dress. I held on to the bottom of my dress and ran faster looking for the blue rose. _

_"I can't find it, oh she's going to be disappointed", I sighed and could feel the tears in my eyes. As I walked farther I looked all around and, yet still no blue rose, but once I looked at the tree it was there. _

_"There you are", the strangest thing was that it was the only flower, yet alone the only blue rose to be found. I bent down and cupped the flower with my hands. "She's going to be happy", I smiled and thought of her once again. As I held the flower, I was dazed by it, so beautiful so rare, but my horror would come next. _

_The flower turned red and started to melt in my hands. Red liquid cover my hands now, my eyes widened in fear and my hands started to shake as the liquid made it's way between my fingers. "Run, run, run away, please run", I heard someone yelling. I turned to see a women with long brown hair and a long white dress stained with what looked like red spots. She was yelling at me, telling me to run. _

_I stood up and looked at her, she froze and fell to the ground. My eyes widened even more, i watched her fall and blood rushed out of her. I looked up slowly to see a dark figure standing near her with a long sword covered in blood. I started to step back, as the figure came closer, lifting it's sword slowly to it's face where it's tongue started to lick the blood right off the sword. I shook furiously now. "Stop... stop...STOP!"._

My eyes shot open and sweat poured down my face as I was breathing hard. Kaname rushed through the doors, followed by the Chairmen and Zero. "Yuuki, Yuuki, what's wrong", he was standing near me with his hands on my face. "Blue rose", the blue rose was the only thing on my mind, but why?

"What are you talking about, are you okay", his arms now around me and my face pressed against his chest. "I-I'm fine, just had a bad dream", I told them without looking into anyone's eyes.

"Yuuki, do you remember anything", I looked at my father and nodded no.

"I see...well you passed out in Kaname's arms in the hall around 12:30", I remember of course.

"We informed your teacher, but the thing is ...", he paused. "You've been out for nine hours", Zero finished for him.

"Is everything all right?", father asked.

"Yes, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning", that was half a lie.

"You should go eat...Kaname do you mind watching Yuuki, I will be taking her spot for now...lets go Zero", Zero just glared at me.

"Well lets go", Kaname lifted me up and carried me like a small child.

"K-Kaname", I protested, but he didn't listen. I ate dinner and kaname carried me back to my room. He gently laid me down.

"Please stay", I clenched his sleeve. His eyes widened as I held on to him. "Very well", he just smiled.

I moved over so he could sit near me. I sat up and leaned against my bed frame, but he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He brushed my hair and I clenched to him, never loosening my grip.

I heard a melody and asked him what he was singing. He said it was a song his mother used to sing to him.

"Will you promise not to leave me, please don't go", I hid my face against his chest, I didn't want to sleep, to see the blood, to hear the screaming and cries.

"I promise", he tightened his arm around me more.

I drifted off to sleep, but when I woke up he wasn't there. Like so long ago, he left me and broke his promise. Knock, knock.

"Can I come in?" it was Zero.

"Yes", I sat up and he came in taking his seat next to me. "Are you okay today?", he examined me carefully. I smiled.

"you look better".

"I feel better", I laughed.

" Well the chairmen asked me to fetch you".

" I'm not a dog, okay", he laughed and so did I.

"Well hurry up", he stood up and waited for me.

"Zero will you promise me something", I wanted him to stay, to stay by my side.

"Depending on what it is", I could see the red hints in his eyes.

"Will you promise not to leave me, will you please stay", his eyes went soft, but his face was as serious as ever.

"Fine", I smiled and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his tall framed body. I was surprised he didn't push me away, he hated people touching him, but then again I was special to him and he was special to me.

I let go, but held his hand as I dragged him down to the chairmen's office, laughing and smiling. I stayed on guard making sure no one was out . As I made my rounds, I spotted a blue rose near a tree.

"Now that I think of it, it's been a week since I heard the voices and had nightmares. I tried to clear my mind of the event.

"Blue roses, blue roses, why blue roses, I don't understand", lost in deep thought I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly screamed. My weapon was pointing in Aido's direction. "Watch out Yuuki-chan", his hands up as if he just got caught shop lifting. I lowered my weapon, but anger won over me more then amusement did.

"What are you doing out here, you're not allowed", I snapped at him.

"Calm down Yuuki, Kaname-sama asked me to bring you to him".

"What, but why?"

"How should I know", he turned his face away like a small child would and looked annoyed. I followed him to Kaname's room.

"Well are you going or not", I stared at him and then returned to reality.

"oh, well thank you", I bowed in respect to him. "Kaname-senpai", I called for him. "Right here Yuuki-chan", he came out with his shirt unbuttoned, drying his hair with a towel. I blushed and looked away. "S-Sorry".

"That's okay, I was out of the shower anyways".

"Why did you call for me?" I asked curiously.

" Yes, I have something for you", he went to a drawer and pulled out a white box with a blue bow.

"Here, open it", I took the box and untied it. Two pairs of earrings with a small cross and one blue rose for each earring, in the center of the cross. "Thank you, they're beautiful,", I loved them, but the blue rose danced in my mind.

He gently put the earrings in and I was sure he could feel me blushing. " They look lovely on you", his hand was on my cheek and made it's way down my neck. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Will you go out to the Winter Ball Dance with me", my heart stopped and my thoughts were scattering everywhere.

"Y-Yes", my voice stumbled. he laughed gently in my ear. He kissed the back of ear and I melted into his arms, clenching his shirt. His kisses made their way down my neck and up to the corner of my mouth. His fingers continued to travel up and down my throat.

"Yuuki you smell really nice" blood rushed up my face. I continued to melt more and more. I was standing near a wall and he gently pushed me back. His breathe made my skin tickle, his kisses made me melt. "K-Kaname, we shouldn't... I can't", he leaned in even closer to my body. One arm wrapped around my waist and the other against the wall. i looked up to see his face, and what an angelic face he had, ... but sad and lonely at the same time.

Our lips met and i finally gave myself over to him, I lost all control and became weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back as well. For about five minutes, we stood this way exchanging kisses and having his lips travel down my throat. "Kaname-sama, the chairmen is calling for you."

"Okay, I'll be right out", he turned back to me and gave me passionate kiss before departing.

I didn't want to stop, I craved for the taste of his lips. He buttoned his shirt and held my hand as he led us out.

"Yuuki-chan", Ichijon was cheerful as always.

"Chairmen you called".

"Kaname-sama, thank you for coming... I need to discuss the Winter ball Dance", my father looked at me and smiled, I blushed.

"It seems we will be having some guests, I hope you don't mind".

"Who are these guests?" Kaname asked my father.

"Two members of two ever important families", my father looked serious now.

"Emily and Kyo Cornell, they're both from a vampire hunters clan", he paused.

"And?", Kaname asked.

"From a vampire clan, Sora and Hatori Izawa", the room went silent.

"Izawa", Kaname spoke and froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much SilverSickle for your help. Thank you everyone who is reading my fanfiction. I love you all...Thanks sooooooooooo much**

**Midnight Run**

**The Chocolate Eyes Girl**

**By: Sky Cullen**

A week passed and all I knew about the Izawa's were that they are a very powerful family, but also the second highest-ranking clan in the vampire society. They were pure bloods and were close cousins to the pure blood royal family.

"The Mayuzumi's are the pure blood royal family, but no one has seen or heard from them for eleven or ten years", Kaname informed me.

"Mayuzumi", I whispered to myself.

I went back to my room and just looked out the window toward the moon. School was out for five days and I was bored already. Knock, knock. "Yuuki, it's father", I got up and open the door. He just smiled at me. "Yuuki, I need you to run some errands for me", I sighed and said fine.

Now that I think about it I haven't been out of school grounds in a while. Lots of people crowed the streets, laughing and smiling. "Now what do I have to get", I looked at the list and decided to get presents first, before getting anything else.

"Zero done, father done, Yori done,...um, oh yes Kaname... have to find his Christmas present",I thought to myself smiling. I made my way down the side walk, when I felt something grab hold of my wrist.

I quickly turned and to my surprise, there was a little girl holding on to me. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes. "Mommy", I looked at her and panicked.

"Sorry, I'm not your mommy", tears started to build up in her eyes. I panicked even more. I looked through my bag and found a piece of chocolate candy. I gave it to her and she just smiled.

"Are you lost?" she nodded.

"My name is Yuuki Cross, I live in that school over there", I pointed to the school, she looked and her eyes lit up.

"What's your name?", I asked her.

"Himeko M.I.C.K", she smiled eating the candy.

"Well then let's stay here, until your mommy comes, okay".

"Okay", we waited and waited.

"You live there", she asked, her voice was like small bells, ringing with the window. "Yes, my father is the Chairmen". "Wow", she giggled. "But it looks sad", I looked at her, strange how one so small can feel the pain of some.

"Why?", I wanted to know her opinion.

"Because it's like being trapped in a cage, it looks so dark and scary, but also seems to have many secrets within your school", I froze, did she know, she can't, it's impossible.

"Onee-chan, will you be here tomorrow", she was playing with her hands.

"I don;t know...maybe", so small she was, but she looked familiar, she was at least five years old.

"If you do come tomorrow, will you play with me?",I just smiled at her,...that was if I can escape without notice.

"Okay I'll try", I looked away and when I looked back at her to ask her a question, she was gone.

I just sat there next to the fountain, gazing at the spot she was sitting in. "Himeko M.I.C.K", I smiled, yet somehow sad. "I guess I should get going", I bought the rest of the stuff in the list and went back to school,...my home.

"Where were you", Zero glared at me.

"Your back, Yuuki!", my father ran and hugged me.

"What happened, you were gone a while, I almost had to ask Zero to go looking for you", Zero continued to glare.

"Sorry I was caught up in the crowds", I smiled, but the truth was I was with Himeko M.I.C.K. My father and me froze as we felt angry energy floating toward us. Ah Zero, don't be mad, I sent Yuuki to run an errand", my father informed him.

"Why didn't you ask me to go along".

"Yuuki, is a big girl and can take care of herself", he told Zero. "And?!", Zero pressed for more. "And you were busy so I didn't ask", my father had a hand behind his head, acting like a child. I just laughed.

I had no more errands to run, so I had to think of something.

"Okay, I'll sneak out", I ran and slid between the gates.

"Okay, I'm out, now to find Himeko", I ran down to town and waited near the fountain from yesterday. "She's not here", I looked around and saw nothing. I was standing and had my hands on my hips. I felt a tug and turned to see her. "Hello", she smiled hugely. "Hi", I smiled back.

"Where did you go yesterday", I worried over her all night. "I saw my mommy and daddy", she smiled.

"S-Sorry, are you mad?".

"No, just tell me next time before you leave okay".

"Okay", we both laughed. She told me all about her parents, but never told me their names. She seemed to come from wealthy family. "So why are you here then", I asked her.

"Because mommy and daddy, wanted to see something here," she giggled.

"Onee-chan, let's go on a picnic", she looked up at me with her chocolate eyes.

"Okay , maybe tomorrow", I told her.

"Well I have to go, mommy and daddy are waiting for me".

"Where?".

"There", she pointed. Two people stood far off in the distance. A women with long hair and a man with shoulder length hair.

"Are those your parents", I pointed to the people far off. "Yes", she smiled so sweetly. "I love them very much", her eyes were very warm. "Well bye onee-chan", she waved and disappeared into the sea of people. I snuck back to school and went through my drawers looking for money. I wanted to by her a doll. Not just any doll, one that looked similar to her. One with brown long hair and chocolate eyes. I gathered my money and took off once more.

**Kaname's POV:**

'My Yuuki, ah,my Yuuki. So helpless and kind. How I crave for your company. Return to me and stay by my side'. I stood near my window looking out at the clouds. "It's going to rain", I loved the rain. So sad and painless.

As I continued to look outside my window something caught my attention. "Yuuki", I whispered. "What is she doing, where is she going?'', I continued to watch her. She slid in between the bars of the gate and dashed off. I quickly ran out my room, wanting to go after her. "President Kaname", oh not now, can't you see I'm leaving. "Yes, Ichijo".

"Is something wrong, where are you going", questions started to fly my way. "I have to go stop Yuuki".

"Yuuki-chan, is something wrong with her", Aido was now behind me. Oh great, just what i needed another annoyance.

"Yuuki-chan seemed to sneak out of the school grounds", I told them. "Oh, dear", Ichijo said.

"So I will be leaving, please excuse me", I tried to leave as fast before they ask if they could come along. "Why don't we go get her, Kaname-sama", Aido had a sly grin on his face. "Yes, that's a very good idea", Ichijo agreed with him.

"Fine, don't bring her back just yet, watch her and see no harm comes to her, understand", I was angry and disappointed all in the same time.

"Understood President Kaname", and they were off, watching my Yuuki.

I went back to my room and watch the clouds once more. "Yuuki, you are like the endless moon, always changing, and out of my reach", I closed my eyes and thought of the night I first kissed her sweet lips. "Ah, you must be President Kaname, it's very nice to meet you", I turned to see a women standing on the other side of my room. "And who might you be", she gave me a witch's grin.

" For now, that doesn't matter", and her eyes glowed bright red.

**Yuuki's POV**

I entered a Doll shop and started looking for the right doll. It took me approximately ten minutes, before a doll in a display case caught my eye. It was dressed in a white dress, with a white coat. Her hair was long and brown, and she had chocolate eyes. "It's prefect", I whispered jumping for joy. It reminded me of something, but I'm not sure what. I went up to the women in the counter and asked how much the doll cost. "$70", she said politely. "I'll buy it", I smiled and gave her the money.

"Please follow me", she led me to the display case and opened it up with a key. "You're very lucky, many people wanted the doll, but didn't have enough money", she smiled.

"Thank you", I smiled at her. "Himeko was going to like this , I hope.

"May I ask you a question", the women blushed.

"Yes", I waited for her question. "Do you happen to go to Cross Academic", she blushed even more.

"Yes'', I looked at her.

"Why?''.

"Well you seem like the type to go to that school, and something about you seems to resemble_ **those** _students, and well about two weeks ago a young man with black hair came in, he was wearing a uniform", **_those_** students she said, did she mean the night class?

"Oh, do you happen to know the students name", I asked her, ...I wonder.

"Um... I think it was Kaname", I was right, but why would he be here. "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself... I'm Kisa Fanel", she bowed in respect.

"I'm Yuuki Cross", I bowed in return.

"Cross?"

"Yes, my father is the Chairmen". "Well I'm sorry, but I have to go", I left and held the doll close to my chest. I waited near the fountain, watching the clouds as they turned a shade of gray. It started to rain lightly, I held the doll closer to my body.

"Onee-chan", Himeko was holding an umbrella.

"Himeko", I smiled. "Here I have something for you", I handed her the doll, that resembled her.

"A doll, wow, I love it, thank you", she gave me a hug.

"I guess the picnic is off", I frowned.

"That's okay, I can't go anyways, mommy and daddy said not today, because it's raining", she held the doll closer to her.

"Well I have to go, bye onee-chan", I waved and she disappeared. I stood out in the rain soaking wet.

As I walked back to school, I felt as if I was being watched. Every time I turned no one was there.

"Where have you been", Zero caught me.

"Outside in the garden", I hope he buys it.

"Whatever", he left me alone. The following day I saw Himeko and her new doll. "Mommy liked the doll, she said it was nice of you to buy it for me", she smiled.

We continued to talk and I felt as if I was being watched.

"I named the doll", she said blushing. "What did you name her", I asked.

"Serenity".

"Serenity", I repeated back.

"Yes, it's an old legend mommy told me, bout a moon princess who becomes queen". I listened to her tell the story. My legs pulled up against my chest. We danced around in the grass and told more stories.

" I have to go now".

"Okay", I held her hand as we walked back to the plaza. "Bye, bye".

My father and Zero seemed to be suspicious of me. I played stupid and acted as if nothing was wrong. I tried to image what my real parents might have looked like, but it was hopeless.

"Onee-chan are you okay", I just smiled and looked away. She seemed down today, but held her doll even closer.

Twilight began to over shade the bright sun and I needed to get home soon.

"Onee-chan", she paused.

"Yes".

"I-I'm leaving today, ... I'm going back home to England", I froze. "Oh''. "I'll miss you", tears ran down her face and I told her it was okay.

"Himeko", we heard a women calling.

"Mommy. I'm right here", Himeko pulled me along.

"Mommy, Daddy, I want you to met Yuuki Cross, onee-chan", the women was absolutely lovely, she had long brown hair and chocolate eyes, but there was a hint of red in them. Her father had brown hair as well, but his eyes showed more red in them. Himeko looked just like her mother.

"Onee-chan, these are my parents", they looked so familiar. "It's nice to finally meet you Yuuki Cross", her father smiled at me and I blushed. "Thank you for taking care of our daughter and befriending her", Himeko's mother just smiled.

"That's all right, it was really nice meeting someone outside of school for a change", so familiar.

"Well we're really sorry, but we have to go, maybe Himeko can come back and visit you".

"Sure".

"Onee-chan, here", Himeko handed me a blue rose, I froze.

"Well bye onee-chan, hope we meet again", she gave me one last hug and disappeared with her parents into the sea of people.

I just stood there holding the rose, staring at my gift. Once more I felt as if I was being watched. I turned to the side and there was no one. "Yuuki-chan", I heard someone call my name. Ichijo and Aido were standing right behind me. Oh no, I;m in trouble now.

"I-Ichijo and Aido-senpai...um...hello", I smiled nervously.

"Hello indeed, Yuuki", they both smirked wickedly.

**"So who was that girl, who've been with". (I'm sorry could you fix this sentence, I'm confused here)** "How did you know, I've been out", impossible, I made sure no one saw me.

"We were sent to follow you", Aido grinned darkly.

"By President Kaname", Ichijo answered my question.

"Oh", I'm in big trouble now.

"Come on let's go", Ichijo said with a smile.

"Who was that girl anyways", Aido asked. "Himeko M.I.C.K", I said. "M.I.C.K, that doesn't sound like a Japanese name".

"She's from England, but she can speak Japanese, but she said M.I.C.K, stood for other names".

"And what would those names be".

"I don't know, she never told me", I tried to remember all the times I asked her what they stood for, but every time she never answered me."

"Nice blue rose", Aido said with one arm around my neck. "Yes, the blue rose is very rare, but also mysterious", Ichijo informed me. I thought of the blue rose and Queen Serenity. I fell asleep in the car, Ichjio carried me back to school grounds.

As I slept, I dreamt of the beautiful queen with her long brown hair and beautiful silk white dress, as she walked in a garden searching for the ever so rarest Blue Rose of Moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

okay this is chapter 4...sorry it took so long...my apologizes

**Midnight Run**

**The Kingdom of Ethon **

_Darkness all around me. I could feel my body as it floated to the top of the water. Cold water rushing up against me, my dress struck tight against my body, and my hair floating in all direction. The only thing I saw was water and lots of it. No land any where near me. I just floated along with the water, just staring at the blue sky. _

_"Nobody Knows who I really am, I never felt this empty before", I heard someone singing. "Now what are you doing there, my Lady", the women just laughed. She had blond hair and which was shoulder length and wore a Chinese outfit. I stared at her, not really sure._

_ "I-I don't know, where am I", she helped me onto the boat and gave me a towel to dry myself. "Why my Lady we're in Ethon". "Ethon", I repeated confuse. "Yes, my Lady, this is her Majesty's kingdom", she smiled. "Oh", I sat there not really sure if I was dreaming. We rowed down the river and she sang songs. _

_"Well my Lady, this should be you stop",I got off the boat and smiled at her. "Bye my Lady, we should meet again". "What is your name by the way", I tried to say my name, but I forgot what it was. _

_I looked at her apologetically. "That's all right", she smiled. "My name is Lee Sing", she waved her at and said bye. I watched her leave and she started to singing. I walked down a path that led to a beautiful view of the country side. As I stood in the edge of the cliff I smiled and thought how wonder this place really is. _

_"Bye, bye, Lady",I turned to see who it was. but I was to late. The person pushed me off the cliff and I was falling down towards the river. Water slashed as I pumped towards the bottom of the dark river._

_ I couldn't breath and tried to swim up for air, but I never made it to the top. My eyes were starting to shut and I drifted to a sleep, not sure if I would ever wake up again._

I woke up in a strange place. As I sat up I noticed and then blushed, because I was laying in Kaname's bed, in his room. "K..y..a", I whispered, jumping up and down. I got up and went searching around the large room and the room connected, calling his name out quickly. "Kaname-senpai", I waited. No answer. I called out again, but I got the same reply.

I went toward the window and saw how beautiful the moon really was. More and more, I was deepen by it's beauty and perfection. As I stood watching the moo I had this strange piecing feeling. Something I never felt before. I held tightly onto my shirt, trying to reach into my heart, (if I could).

The feeling wouldn't go way and, more and more did it bother me. I started to take a couple of steps back, and leaned against the wall falling to the ground. "W-What is this feeling", it was hard to breath and I became more uncomfortable.

I ripped open my shirt and laid against the wall near the window, with my hair wet. 'Kill me now what is this feeling'. I felt like something bad was going to happen or someone was coming. "K-Kaname", I called out softly. "K-Kaname", I whispered before I closed my eyes.

_"Onee-chan, onee-chan, are you okay", I could only hear a voice of a little girl. "Is she okay", another voice asked. "How should I know", the girl sneered.I opened my eyes, and young boy and girl leaned over me and I could see their faces. The girl and the boy looked identical, they had jet black hair and green eyes with a hint of purple in them. "Your wake", the girl smiled. "I'm Kagura and this is my twin brother Riku", she informed me. "You've been out a while, we found you near the river", Riku said. _

_"What's your name". _

_''I don't know". _

_"What do you mean, everyone has a name". Riku smiled. "I don't remember my name", I informed them. "Well, you probably come from a wealthy family, looking at what your wearing", I looked down at my dress, white and wet. I blushed and cover myself, since you can see through white. "Here, put this on, I know it probably doesn't suit your taste,but it'll keep you warm", Kagura handed me the Chinese outfit. _

_They showed me around the village and told me the people here were all nice. _

_Riku told me about the royal family, to be more perice, about the Queen. "You must be tired, here you can sleep with us night", Kagura smiled sweetly. "I have be meaning to ask you something, where are your parents", I looked around and saw their sad faces. "They died along time ago", Riku informed me._

_ "After their death the Queen took us in and we lived with her in her palace", light was in her eyes as she spoke of the queen. "She is very nice and comes and visits us, but she stop coming by", she frowned. "Why", I asked. "She went missing, no one knows where she is",Riku said. "Oh", was all I said. _

_"Well good-night", both twins said. When I open my eyes I was standing up. I was standing in the middle of a rope bridge that connected to large hills. The wind gushed up against my body trying to force me done. I held on tight not letting go, the bridge rocked side to side as I made my way toward the other hill in the opposite direction._

_ "Ha, ha, ha", I heard someone laughing. I turned to see someone tall, but not sure if it was a female or male. "Bye, bye, Lady", the rope snapped and I was falling down with the rope bridge._

**Kaname's POV **

I went back into my room and saw Yuuki laying against the wall with her shirt ripped open and her hair soaking wet. "Yuuki, Yuuki", I grabbed a towel and tried to dry her hair, but her couldn't hear me. Her shirt was wet and I went through my drawer looking for a shirt to put on her.

I unbutton the rest of her shirt and replace it with a shirt of mine. Her skin was so warm and beautiful. I wanted my lips to travel down her chest and leave her with burning kisses. She laid in my bed fast asleep and I watched her.

I watched how her lips would depart after exhaling. "My Yuuki, o, my love", I gently touched her hand. I took a shower and stood allowing the cold water hit my skin.

**Yuuki's Pov **

I woke up once more in Kaname's room, but now I was in his bed cover with the sheets and had a different shirt on. I blushed, I could feel my ears burning and my face red. I started to get off the bed and the sound of someone coming out of another room made me froze.

"Yuuki", I turned slowly and continued to blushed furiously. Kaname had is shirt unbutton once more and his hair wet. ''K-Kaname-senpai", I nervously took a step back, while he took a step forwards. "Yuuki are you okay", he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yuuki, you look pale", his lips gently brushing along my jaw. I shivered as I felt his breath go in and out. "You should sleep, don't worry I told your father you were with me", Kaname smiled slyly. He picked me up and laid me gently on his bed. "Now you must sleep. you'll get sick if you stay up anymore".

He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body. I heard his breath as he took a deep breath. "Good night Kaname-senpai", I clenched my fingers around his shirt. "Good night Yuuki-chan".

_I was rowing down a lake or river, just watching the clouds as they shift shapes. The senses of the forest of both sides astonished me. "So Lovely", I thought to myself. "The end is near and the time will come, when death will be pleasant of those who refuse to accept", I heard someone whispering, like a little song._

I woke up once again in Kaname's bed. Kaname was sleeping like child, but he had a face of an angel. I got up and left. "Ugh, it's so bright", I put my arm over my eyes and tried to wipe the sleep away._"Ethon"_, a whisper came of behind the trees. "Is someone there", I asked quickly, but there was no answer.

That night I continued to feel strange, uncomfortable, miserable. _"Death shell be hold you, at this hour of night, run bright angel of the misty sky, see behold you in death, were blood will be drenched, they will die in your honor, with lust blood eyes",_ I turned around to see two inhumanly beautiful young people. The feeling in my chest continued, but it ached harder and harder.

"Hello", the musical voice came from the young women. I was to dazed to saying anything. "H-Hello", I finally manged, but my voice was weak. "Ah, she must be her, the girl we heard so much about", the man's eyes started to change color, from blue to purple and then to red.

"Yuuki Cross, I presume", they both smiled wickedly. "Y-Yes", I was panicing now. "How do you know my name", I collected my thoughts and tried to remember if I had told them my name. "We heard so much about you, from other vampires".

"Yes, about how you were saved by Kaname Kuran, what an honor it is to be saved by him, yet alone cared him from cared", the man finished for the women.

"But, there is something strange about you,... yes strange indeed", she wiped her hand along her lips and brushed them gracefully off her right cheek. "Strange indeed", the man had an attracted voice, somewhat of a British acsent, but spoken in Japanese.

"Now, now my brother, it is not nice to speak ill of someone, specially if that someone is being cared by a Kuran, yet alone honor in high class,...shame, shame my twin brother, you should know better", the women also had the same voice as he did. _**Vampires.**_

They walked closer to me now, analyzing my features. "Nobles", I whispered. "Yes", the man had an omen look on his face. "Well, you are wrong, we are nobles, but we are...how should I put this", she thought for a moment. "Pure Bloods".

"Yes", she smiled darkly coming closer and closer to me, to the point were her face was about 5 inches away.

"You do smell extreme delicious", she pointed out as she back away from me. "I want to smell", her brother asked her. "You can smell, but do not bite", he nodded his head in understanding. I felt his nose glide along my neck as he breath in my intoxicated scent.

"Yes, you are very delicious, that is to bad I can't get a bite out of you", I was frozen, I had been since their arrival. His tongue gently licked my throat and I made a sound. "Ah", was all he said and back away as well to stand near his sister. "Who are you", I held my throat as I blushed furiously, trying to stop the burning.

"You should know by know Yuuki Cross", and then it hit me, they were Pure Bloods. " Sora and Hatori Izawa", I responded. They bowed down as if they were meeting with a queen or king. "Yes", they both said at the same time.

For that moment. I truly looked at them carefully. Sora had light brown hair, which appeared honey in the moonlight, she was tall statuesque like. Hatori was tall, learner, but still bulky in a way, he had light brown hair as well, but appeared moon black as he stood hiding from the moonlight in the dark shadows.

Both had the same eyes, deep burgundy, but had a outline of both light and dark purple. The two were very beautiful, but in a way I cannot describe. "Please follow me, I will show you the way to the chairman's office", I turned serious now and acted professional.

I had to be very careful with them, something about them gives me this unease feeling, like they know something, but something they might have come for here.

"We will follow Miss Cross", she politely said. "Very well, but I must tell you this, there is no drinking blood on campus, understood", I calmly explained. "Understood, but there will be one condition for us if we apply this... rule you say".

"And, what is that", I asked vowing silence. The boy cracked a smile. "The death of the one who deserves to die in the end".


End file.
